The path of Roku
by purpletwist
Summary: Walk the Path of Avatar Roku in his adventures when he was the Avatar!. NEVER GOING TO FINISH!
1. The promis

chapter 1: the promis

_Hello my name is Roku, I'm the Avatar before Aang, I going to tell you my story and the adventures I had as the avatar. if your under the age of 12 this is not a story for young children to read (maybe) but still. now we should get started._

* * *

chapter 1: The promis

a bright summer morning in the fire nation, two young children around 8 raced eatch other up the hill.

" I win Sozen" the first boy said, he fell back on the grass gazing at the sky, the other boy named Sozen fell next to the boy

" Wow Roku your fast" Sozen said, Roku turned to his friend

" not as fast as you" he said " your almost as fast as a one of the air nomads"

" an air nomad?" Sozen said

" what? Air Nomads are pretty fast?" Roku said. The two boys didn't talk for quite awhile.

" Roku?" he asked, Roku turned to him " since Kyoshi died, who do you think would be the next Avatar?" he asked

" I don't know, but some one in the fire nation will be the Avatar" Roku said

" but Avatar Kyoshi died 10 years ago, so it probly one of use" Sozen said " wouldn't it be cool that if I was the Avatar?"

" Sozen your already a prince of the nation" Roku told him

" so, I mean like the future fire lord turns out to be the Avatar, wouldn't that be cool?" he said

" I guess so" roku said

" what if it was you that was the Avatar?" Sozen asked

" Me?. I don't think so" he said " maybe we shouldn't talk about somthing else"

" well Roku lets make a promis ok" the young prince said

" what will that be?" Roku asked

" if one of us is the Avatar lets not let it distroy our friendship ok" he said

" ok" the boy promis as the two did there special hand shake,

" Roku, Sozen" some one called out, a young girl ran up the hill to meet them, she stop to catch her breath, the girl brushed her bangs out of her eyes, she had her hair tied up in two buns

( lets just say her hair style is like kid Mai's only with Toph's bangs)

she smiled at the two boys,

" hey Roku, hi Sozen" she said

" hey Mimi" the two boys said, Mimi took a seat on the grass next to Roku. Sozen didn't like it when Roku and Mimi were together. The two boys got off the ground as the three friends ran down the hill.

* * *

just a little idea I had for a year or 6 months. I thought it would be intresting if Sozen and Roku were once child hood friends? 


	2. Roku's identy revealed

Chapter 2: Roku's identied revealed

8 years had past since the promis, Roku and Sozen were playing some type of ball game, Mimi sat under a tree watching the two play.

" Whats the matter princy? can't keep up?" Roku teased

" Hey Roku, think fast" Sozen said as he took the ball, he set it on fire, he jugled the fire ball then tossed it, Roku caught the ball, he jugled it and took the ball and splited it to cause a circle of fire to die out. Mimi cheered

" that was amazing" she said. Roku just rubed the back of his head

" Mimi it's just wasn't me" he said " Sozen the one who should get the credit". Just then the sages of the temple came up to the three

" Roku" they called out. Roku and his friends stop playing, they turned there attention towards them " we like to speak with you". Roku left his friends to go with the sages.

" I'm the WHAT?" Roku asked. He couldn't beleive that all this time he was the Avatar " there's got to be some mistake I can't be him"

" oh realy" on sage said, he placed out a rolled out package, it reveals to show some toys, Roku looked at the toys

" hey I remebered these" he said taking the propeller toy, pulling the string the propleller flew neer one of the sages, he grabs the toy

" thats not the point!" he said " these toys beloged to Avatar Kyoshi" he said. Roku stared down at the toy

" these were Kyoshi's? I thought they were a gift from the air nomads" he said. He put down the toy " just because I played with Avatar Kyoshi's toys doesn't make me the Avatar, how do you know it's not Prince Sozen?"

" Impossible!, there has never been a Avatar thats also the fire lord! it's way to much power, if a royal family were to have a member be the Avatar, the power would cause the world to lose balance" the third Sage said

" what about Mimi? what if she was the Avatar?" he asked

" Mimi, there has never been woman from the fire nation that has yet to be the Avatar and will never will be" the fouth sage said

" still just because of some old toys couldn't mean that I'm the Avatar! what if was some one else?" he said

" Roku your are the Avatar that is your fate and tomorrow you will go to the southren air temple to learn your airbending" the second Sage said. Roku gave the sages a glare. He storms out of the temple.

* * *

hey it could of turned out like that who knows. Well i hope you like it so far 


	3. Departure

Chapter three: Departure

Roku packed his things in a sack, he was about to head out when he opend the door Mimi was standing right in front of him she stared into his golden eyes

" Roku? whats wrong?" she asked

" it's nothing" he said, Mimi put her hand on his shoulder

" please, tell me, I'm your friend" she said with a tear strolling down her eyes, she leaned into his chest " ever since you went to the temple you been acting strange. and I'm worried about you" she cried

" Mimi" he said giving her a hug " I'm going on a quest, I don't know when I'll be back but I'll be fine" he said giving her a hug, Mimi looked up into his eyes, tears streemed down her face. Roku let go of her, he picked up his bag, he headed out to a ship, Mimi staired out into the horizon.

At the palace Sozen watched as Roku left the nation, he leaned against one of the pillars, glaring at the horizon his eyes expressed that he had alittle jealousy. He turns from the baclony

Sozen's POV

_so Roku it was you that turned out to be the Avatar, you may have the power to control all four elements but that won't stop me! since your now out of the picture I can have my chances with Mimi_

Sozen watched Mimi walk down a path from the window of the palace. He put on a grin.

Roku made it to the sothren air temple, he saw a young monk around his age

" greetings Avatar Roku, I'm Gyatso, me and the other monks will teach you Airbending" he said bowing

" thank you" Roku said bowing back.

" before we begain here's a little gift" Gyatso said handing Roku a egg

" oh..how thoughful" Roku said

" take good care of that egg, some day it will hatch, and when it hatches it'll become your animal guide" he said " now shall we get on with the training"

" yes" Roku said.

* * *

yes I know Gyatso is in it!, and we can all figure out that Mimi likes Roku!

Look I know Mimi's not a Avatar like name but just stay with me here. but I can't spoil the surprise that I have instore for all of you.


	4. The dragon

sorry it's been a year since I updated. but I will up date this! but I have but up 3 new chapter I'm now gonna work on the forth one

* * *

Chapter four :the dragon 

weeks have past at the Air temples, Roku was getting good with air bending that he sometimes showed off for the ladies, the girls would giggle but a Nun gave him a death glare. Roku avoided the Nun and contiued his training.

Eatch night he would heat up his hands and gently rub the egg all around its smoths surface.This night the egg started to move.Roku place the egg on his bed, the egg startd to crack. the smoth surface of the egg lost a peaice and out cam a tiny tail, then a foot, a arm and the whole egg fell apart and there sat a little red dragon. The dragon sqeaked, it ajusted his eyes to his surounding, he gazed up at Roku, Roku smiled at the dragon.

" hello there little guy" Roku called out. the Dragon hicuped and a spit of fire shot at the wall. Ruko quickly took the water on his bed side and put it out (he dosen't know how to waterbend yet). The dragon was trying to tear a hole in the sheets, Roku picked up the dragon, he looked all over it

" your gonna need a name" Roku said, he pushed on the dragon mouth to make him open, the dragon didn't like the tast of Roku so he bit him. Roku quicky took his hand away

" you got some sharp teeth there?" he ask " I got it, I'll call you Fang" he told the dragon. Fang started to purr in Roku's arms. the little baby was tired.

" ok then, Fang it's it" he said cradling the little dragon.

* * *

the dragon Fang, he'll be a hand full for the Avatar. 


	5. journy to the water tribe

Chapter five: Jouney to the water tribe.

Roku had finish his airbending. he bowed the Monks in respect. Gyatso ran up to Roku

" Avatar Roku" he said bowing " in all respect may I travel with you?" he asked " your dragon is to young to carry you, let me take you to the south pole with my bison"

" sure, you can come, I need the company and your right about Fang" he said as Fang poked his head out of Roku's bag.

Gyatso led Roku to the stables where the bison stayed, a bison with a darker tint in it's fur walked up to Gyatso and licked Roku

" this is Nai-nai, she verry reliable" Gyatso said as Roku tried to clean hin self off. Nai-nai bellowed a hello.

Roku and Gyatso made there way in the sky on Nai-nai. the wind felt good on Roku.

"Roku" Gyatso chirped up, Roku turned his attention to him

"yeah?" Roku asked

" I just want to let you know, I wanted to come with you so I can see the world,learn about the other nation and it'll do you good to have some one keep you in line on your airbending" he said

" Gyatso I like the Idea of you wanting to see the world and I know I have mastered airbending but it's a good Idea for a mentor. thanks" Roku said. Then the air got colder.

* * *

it'll do roku some good to have a friend and Gyatso bison is Appa's Grandmother 


	6. Sozen and Mimi

Chapter six : Sozen and Mimi

Back at the fire nation, Sozen stomed threw the halls of his home, he went to the fire lords throne room. The fire lord glared at him

" Sozen how dare you enter with out being summoned" the fire lord scolded. Sozen got on the floor and showed respect for his father

" Father, for give me but I ask for a simple reqest" Sozen said. The fire lord glared down at his son

" what do you want?" he asked

" father, I want to arange a dinner with a freind of mine" Sozen asked. The firelord rubed his chin, he folded his hands and closed his eyes, his esys shot open

" fine you may have your request" the fire lord said " but you'll suffer a punishment for comming in here understand"

"yes father" Sozen replide

"good, now go" the fire lord dismissed him, Sozen got off the floor and left the room.

Mimi, walked down the halls of the palace,she wondered what Sozen wanted from her. She came to the room that she was directed to, steping in she found a table full of rare dishes and Sozen at one end eyeing on her.

" Mimi, nice to see you, take a seat my dear" he said offering her a chair, Mimi took her seat, not knowing what to do. Sozen took a sip from his drink

"Sozen, you said you wanted to talk to me" Mimi said. Sozen put down his cup

"yes your right, how the idea of having every thing you want?" he said, Mimi was shocked

" what do you mean?" she asked

" I mean, having fine foods, nice dresses, expensive jewerly, the things you wish for can be yours" he said.

_the only thing I want...I want...is...Roku _Mimi thought, Mimi missed Roku.

" Sorry Sozen the ony thing I want is Roku" she told him. Sozen almost choked on his drink, he glared at Mimi

"what did you say?" he asked in a dark tone

" I want Roku, back with all of use, don't you miss him Sozen?" Mimi asked, Sozen turned from her, how could she chose him over the prince of the fire nation

" I'm sorry Sozen I should be going" Mimi got up from her chair, she was about to walk out the door

" GARDS" he ordered, the Gards blocked the door way with there spears, Mimi was frighten, what was Sozens problem, then she felt a hand over her mouth and her right arm twisted behind her.

"don't be like this" he whispered, Mimi broke through of Sozen's grasp, she backed away from him only to be up against the wall.

" Sozen, what has happen to you?, don't be like this, please," she begged, Sozen turned from her. he started to walk away

" I don't care whats happen to Roku, I'm glad he's gone" he told her. Mimi was shock, how could Sozen say such a thing?, Sozen and Roku were best of freinds what happen?. tears started to role down Mimi's face, then she fled out of the room.

Sozen looked out his bed room balcony, he watch Mimi fled from the palace, his eyes glaring at her, he will have her one way or another.

* * *

Now we know that Sozen wants Mimi, they still don't know that Roku is the Avatar, next time Roku is gonna learn Waterbending


End file.
